


Seduce Me

by legendsflarrowgleek



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seduction, You're a bit of a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsflarrowgleek/pseuds/legendsflarrowgleek
Summary: When Barry isn't available for a mission, you decide to take over and catch the thief called Captain Cold. You've met him a few times before, but this time it's... different.





	Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one that I wrote (although I have written many since and have re-read this one now.)  
> For more like these, if you have Wattpad then go check me out: legendsofflarrowgleek, I have a book of Oneshots. I will be posting them all on here too though.

As you leant on the desk in Star Labs, Cisco's computer started bleeping, and, alarmed, you moved away, looking around for someone who could tell you what was happening.

Suddenly, Cisco ran in the room holding his tablet, and he started pressing buttons on the computer until the noise stopped.

"Barry!" Cisco shouted into his earpiece, obviously looking for help with some kind of situation.

Tapping his shoulder, you told him not to bother Barry.

"He's on a date with Iris, don't ruin his day. I'll handle the situation. Just tell me where to go." You said.

Looking unsure, he turned off his earpiece and told you to go to the Central City bank. Smiling at him, happy to be given something to do, you ran outside and got on your motorcycle, pulling the helmet over your head and speeding off.

Arriving outside the back of the bank a few minutes later, you saw a man, the criminal Captain Cold, getting on his bike. You dismounted yours as he strapped the bag of money onto the back of his, and you walked over to him, making him jump as he turned around and saw you were standing right next to him.

You took the helmet off your head and let your hair fall around your face, receiving a sigh of relief from the criminal.

Slightly offended by his response, you spoke to him for what must be the 100th time. After all, you had fought this criminal many times, but somehow he'd always seemed to get away.

"What was that?" You asked, mad that he'd been relieved at the sight of you. Criminals should be trembling in fear when they see you, not sighing in relief.

"Well, for a second there, I thought you were someone that might have a slight chance of stopping me. Guess I was wrong." He smirked.

"Oh please, Cold. I've stopped you before, and I'll stop you again."

"Oh, come on. You're just a girl with a dagger. I'm a guy with a cold gun. You're fighting skills are no match for me. I just don't particularly want to kill you - after all, I do enjoy these little chats of ours."

"Just a girl with a dagger? Please. You don't know the half of it." You said, taking a swing at him, which he dodged.

"Don't I? You use the same moves in every fight." You tried to punch him again, and he again dodged it. "Fortunately, I learn from my mistakes. And I learn from yours." He said, grabbing a dagger from his pocket and putting it against your throat. "Guess you didn't see that one coming."

Sighing, irritated, you stood on his foot, causing him to pull back slightly, but not enough for you to get free.

"Like I said, you use the same moves over and over. You need to learn some new tricks."

Smirking, you turned your head slightly so you could see him.

"You want new tricks, Leonard? I'll show you new tricks."

Suddenly, the knife flew out of his hands and into a muddy puddle out of reach. For the first time since you'd met him, the man looked genuinely shocked. Since he was no longer holding you, you spun round properly to face him. Seeing his confusion, you decided to explain yourself, so you lightly tapped the side of your head and moved so that your mouth was right by his ear.

"Telekinesis." You whispered. "Had it ever since the explosion. Guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." Stepping back, you used your powers to push him against the wall behind him.

"You couldn't do that before." He stated, his eyes narrowing at you as you looked you up and down.

"I could always do that. I just wanted to save using my powers until I really needed them, so that I could surprise you."

Leonard stared at you, trying to find your weaknesses, a way to escape.

"Looks like I shocked you speechless. You know, tricking you was a whole lot easier than I'd thought." You continued to stare at Leonard, wanting an answer, expecting a snarky comment. The criminal's silence irritated you, so you stepped closer, wanting to annoy him, to get to him. "You are so easy to manipulate. But I guess that's why you're the bad guy. Because, in the end, the good guy always wins." As you had been speaking, you had been staring into his eyes, and slowly moving closer to him.

Sensing the opportunity to catch you off guard, Leonard freed his leg from your telekinetic grip, and kicked out, knocking you over and causing you to lose focus completely, realising your grip on him entirely. Acting quickly, you kicked up and caused his knee to buckle, leaving him on the floor, on top of you. Realising he could use this position to his advantage, you flipped the two of you over so that you were on top.

"You may think you're winning," Snart said, "but there's a bomb I've placed in the city that will kill lots of people if you don't stop it."

Reaching up and turning your earpiece on, you related Leonard's words to Cisco.

"Get Barry, Cisco, I'm going to need his help finding it."

"Oh, don't worry," Leonard smirked, "You can diffuse the bomb easily, all you have to do is kiss me."

Rolling your eyes but laughing slightly, you told Cisco it was a false alarm and climbed off Leonard. Waiting for him to stand up, you stayed standing next to him, not offering any help.

As he got to his feet, you grabbed his shoulders and slammed your lips onto his, pushing you both back into the wall behind him.

As you pulled away, catching your breath, you smirked at him, before jokingly asking him a question.

"Why didn't you just ask me out? There are other ways to get my attention than robbing a bank."

"Well, I've always found normal boring, so I thought instead of taking you on a terrible date, I'd seduce you instead. I see I already have."

You laughed slightly, and walked back towards your motorcycle, stopping just in front of it and turning around to face him.

"Please." You laugh, shrugging your shoulders and gesturing with your hands. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

As you mounted your vehicle and started to drive away, you heard him mutter under his breath.

"We'll see...."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should make a part 2?
> 
> Let me know.
> 
> Until next time, my legends.


End file.
